The Annual Lesbien PooFest
by scrubprincess
Summary: Finally the day, has come. The girls join up to take part in a a very stinky annuel celebration. POO PARTY POO PARTY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
1. 2016

Author note: Hi everone! ^_^ My friend antony is into poostuff so I made this story for xer. I hope you enjoy it alot!

Koyko walk into the walked in building and said to everyone in the building she walked in that she brought taco bell and weak old uncooked chickin for them to eat.

"Hi everyone it's time for the OFFICIAL LESBiEN POOFEST OF 2016.!" kyoko says.

Everyone got high on weed and then ate a lot of taco bell and uncook meat so they could poo, akari also did but she got sick from it and vomited in a buckit, but they save her vomit because, they had use for her vomit as a sidedish for the poofest. The people int the room was kyoko yui akari chinatsu himawaru sakrako ayano chizuri and naruto.

"Mmmmm, mmmmMMM" chinatsu said "this is so fucked."

Himawaru was crying because her stomach hurt her. Sakrako punched mihawaru in her stomach and then shit shot out the butt and onto the floor. Sakurako kicked in himawaru's face and kickd in her boob until they were blody. She continue kicking in her stomach to in-sure all the poo was out. Sakurako then lay down on the floor and made poo angel in himawaru's poo on the floor where she made the pooangel.

Yui then pulled down her pants and shot the shit in ayanos face becasue its tasty. Ayano got a good taste of the poo and likced it around from her face with her tounge.

Akari then had to take a huge shit the size of a negro baby andit wasn't liquid but solidish so they made poo cookies out of it.

(antony's recipe all credit goes to xer)

Ingredients:

-4 cups poo

-¼ cups chocolate syrup

-½ flour

-1 tsp cinnamon

-4 eggs

-Bag of chocolate chips

Directions:

1\. Place 4 cups of solid poo in mixing bowl and combine ¼ cup of chocolate syrup and 1 teaspoon of cinnamon.

2\. Knead in the chocolate syrup and cinnamon until you have a homogenous mixture.

3\. Add in ½ cup of flour and 4 eggs. Knead in the flour until it in homogenous again.

4\. Begin preheating the oven to 350° F.

5\. While the oven is preheating, knead the poomix and cut circular cookies out of it. Place five chocolate chips each into the cut-out shapes.

6\. Once the oven is done preheating, place the cookies evenly on a baking sheet. Place as many as you can.

7\. Bake for twelve minutes. Remove from the oven and let stand for five minutes.

8\. Enjoy!

Finally the poo cookies were done baking in the oven and they could then eat the poo cookies. Akari toke a bit of the poo cookie and then vomiting on the baking sheet of cookies, and then, chinatsu, slapped her and then beet her, not because, she was made at akaribut becuase it was funny.

"Haha hey kyokou" ayano says to kyoko "how are you liking these cookies?"

Kyoko then walk over to ayaon and then shit in her mouth. Kyoko then booted up her computor and open up the case, she then shit in the cooling fan and shit got everywhere and the computor was brokin. She took out the ASUS vidoe card and shove it up her ANUS because she though the vidoe card say ANUS instead of ASUS.

The parts brokin in the computor were the power supply and teh fan she shat in. They went to best buy to buy new parts. The end, also himawaru died from blunt farce tramma and yui and ayano suffer disease from the poo and they die but everyone else live.


	2. 2017

The dripping water run down thee wall it's was dripping from, the jail cell was cold and un-feely but it was life now for them. Sakuharako blue on a harmonicca and played a sad tune with akari.

"OH SING US A SONG YOUR THE PIANO MAN SING US A SONG TONIGHT" sakurako sunged "WELLL WERE ALL IN THE MOOD FOR A MELODY AND YOU GOT US FEELING ALL RIGHT"

"Please shut the fuck up" akari says "today is the aniversert and im sad."

Akari has been in jail under man slaughtter chargers for poisoning yui and ayano last year. Sakurako is in jail for busting himawaru the fuck up.

"Don't worry akari I have a plan. I am friends with el chapos people" sakurako said and then revealed a tunnel and they escaped!

* * *

Kyoko sat in the livingrom in a recliner chair and drinked ten whole beers becuase she was depressed and had ptsd from the last poofest.

"Its all my fault!" kyoko said "I could have saved them all!"

Kyoko turned her head to look in the corner and chinatsu was there and was covered in shit and chain to the wall. Kyook walked over and stared at her and chinatsu freaked out.

"Its time my pet, it's time to make things right…" kyoko said and blew shit squirts all over her and then unchained her. They both left the house.

* * *

They all met in the field, akari and sakurakko and kyoko and chinatsu. They stare each other down and then moved closer.

"So after all this time we converge to do the ritual again huh" sakurako said. "This time things will be set right!"

Sakrurako pull down her pants and shot shit out her ass like a cannon and it slam into chinatsus face and she got launched back. Kyoko then launched herself at them, she toke a sharp turd from her ass and grab akari. She force the sharp turd up akaris ass and cause bleed. Cinatsu got back up and eat her own shit and vomited everywhere. Chinatsu then quite literaly shoved akaris entire head up her own ass and her ass ripped open and she died.

"NOOOOOO NOT MY FUCKSLEEVE" kYoko says. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU AKARI FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCKODYOUYOUCUKOFUOKUCFOKUFFUOKUKOUFKOUFFUKOUCFKOUFCKOCUFFKUOUFOKUFKOUFKOUFKOUKOCUFCKOFUOKUKOUFKOUOK"

Kyoko then she took akari and slammed her head repetedly in a pile of her shit until akaris brain feel out (akari died). Kyoko and sakurco ran towards each other ready for the shit fight until they heard a voice cry out.

"Calm my sons and daughters" and naruto and chizuru descended from heaven on the back of harambe (pbuh). "This is not the time for fighting this is the time for giving" harambe (pbuh) said.

"This is true" kyoko said "we have caused so much death and pain when the poofest was about love and harmony."

"Yes but I have a question" sakurako said "why the fuck is naruto in this."

THEN NARUTO PULLED OFF HIS MASK AND IT WAS REVEALED HE WAS AYANO

to be continue 2018


End file.
